Common digital transponders (CXP) for IFF (Identification friend or foe, an electronic radio-based identification system) systems utilize a non-rechargeable battery pack. This is particularly true for navy aircraft, ships, and vehicles. Replacement of this battery pack is cumbersome, requires training, and causes unnecessary battery-related tampers. This in turn often interferes with mission capability and is expensive. Currently the cost of one non-rechargeable battery part is over $125.
Currently the Navy utilizes the RT-1912C/APX transponder which utilizes a battery pack that is an assembly of two lithium bromide AA cells that are sealed in shrink wrap. A pair of wires emanate from the pack. The wires form a harness that terminates at a miniature 2-pin connection. To replace the battery pack, a user must loosen several screws, lift the battery cover, disconnect the battery pack from the internal cable harness, then connect the new battery pack to the internal cable harness via the 2-pin connection. During this procedure, there is a risk of improper connection and/or damaging the pair of wires. Also during the course of changing the battery pack there is significant battery-related loss of Quadrant Key Encryption (QKEK).
A battery compartment insert is needed to eliminate the need to use expensive battery packs allowing use of easy to insert individual batteries and allow quick replacement of the batteries.